Fall into Place
by Lil Wolf Syaoran 23
Summary: Sakura never knew what dark secrets crept through her family and now after the day she reunites with an old friend and met destiny, fate seemed to take over and change everything and everyone she knew.
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming Again

_Fall into Place_

* * *

Summery: Sakura never knew what dark secrets crept through her family and now after the day she reunites with an old friend and met destiny, fate seemed to take over and change everything and everyone she knew.

Rating: M seriously there's just a bunch of dumb teenager activities, drama, language, Romance, bloody violence later in the fiction and also lemon…but later on in the story. Sorry. Lol

Genre: Action,/Adventure/Romance/Comedy.

"Talking"

'**Thoughts**'

-:_Quotes:-_

Actions

(Authors notes)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CCS CAST! (They are owned by CLAMP)

I wish though but I only own me and my friend's characters. I'll list them soon as the story goes on.

(Oi Everybody, yea sorry I took this off but I felt as if the story needed a little more of a kick to it. And Plus College is a pain, but all is well. Lol anyways hope you like this better version. I got the title from the song "Fall into Place" by: Rich Price & Anthony Marinelli. I dont know I just really like this song and i cant stop listening to it nonstop! Also the italic quotes are a little part of the book called " Through the looking glass" For those who don't know, its Alice in wonderland. The actual book. So yea. Just to let you know. Lol. Its still me and my buddy Eriol's fic, but I just added a little difference in it. Read and Review PLZ!)

* * *

_-:In a wonderland they lie:-_

'**NO…'**

The urge to scream was almost consuming to the women with green bright eyes,and long black hair, waist down length. Standing still, the cold drops of rain fell pouring over her, but she stood there frozen, unable to do anything but to watch the horror.

-:_Dreaming as the days go by:-_

The lighting flashed over the dark cloudy sky, tremendous crash of thunder could be heard from far. The night was freezing and the air was almost difficult to breath in. The night had a nightmarish environment. Around the woman surroundings, were several trash cans that were lighten up with fire, burning off the remaining trash inside. It was much easier to see the scene in front of her. It was like a battlefield and men everywhere were fighting till death. But she wasn't even paying attention to everyone else though. Her eyes were set on a certain fight. The one that was not even 20 feet away, with two dark figures staring at each other. The tall, red haired figure laughed evilly at the other figure with pitch black, messy hair who looked back with no emotion. He gently clutched his injured shoulder, clearly you can see his pitch black wolf tattoo with two swords on it, and it's eyes were white pure as light.( It's like those those skull things you see on a pirate flag, but instead of the skull head it's a wolf's. and the two bones behind the skull is swords behind the wolf. Ill put up a pic later so you guys can see what I mean) He grunted as he was ignoring the fresh new scar on his face. The scar was over his eye, making him look more dangerous then he already is. Carefully Breathing in deeply as he was on one knee holding himself up with all his might.

"It's over, Wolf! You DIE TONIGHT!" the red hair figure yelled as clutched his katakana

-: _Dreaming as the summers die:-_

'**Please…Stop…'**

Time was slow, seconds felt like minutes and the gravity around her was not as normal as it was suppose to be. When suddenly without even blinking, she barely saw the red hair figured launched himself at the wounded young man. Without a second thought, the woman bolted and pushed herself as hard as she could, nearly losing her balance. Everything was in slow motion as she got closer to the fallen man. She was very fast and even ran faster then the red haired man, getting ahead by a couple of seconds.

-: _Ever drifting down the stream:-_

'**NO…NO…NO!'**

The woman was inches away, so close that she threw herself at the injured young man, wrapping her arms around him, clutching his neck, protecting him. They both caught each other and embraced one another. His eyes widen as she leaned back, looking straight into his eyes. She gave him a warm smile. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She needed this. She never wanted anything in the world, but this. To be in his arms. To know he's safe. To love him again.

That slow half a second felt like an eternity to the both of them.

_-:Lingering in the golden gleam:-_

She leaned into him as whispered near his ear "I'm sorry, Ashiteru"

A tear slid down her cheek as she felt him holding her tighter. He suddenly yelled out a horrifying scream, but after a second of that, she heard nothing else as she felt a warm liquid go down her lower back, a sharp pain was stinging in her back, feeling the cold object that striked her. And then everything went black.

_-:Life, what is it but a dream?:-_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1:_

_

* * *

_

Deep emerald eyes suddenly open; shooting up, she breath in deeply. The brunette beauty sat up on her bed, clutching her blanket to her. Looking around her room she sighted with relief relaxing a bit now.

'**That dream again? That's the 4****th**** time this week' **She thought to herself.

She laid back on her bed, calming down a bit and sighs to herself. Her eyes sparkled abit as the sunrays came threw the window. Closing them, blocking out the sun light, she carefully tries not to think about the dream and replace it with everything that is going on in her life. Its been almost a whole week with that dream and every night it's the same tragic ending. She doesn't understand why she keeps having that dream, but she just forgets it.

'**Just a Dream, Nothing more'**

As her mind wonders off, the image of her father and her brother pop into her head. She smiles to her self, seeing her father's gentle smile and also seeing the look on her brothers face as she imagined him doing the dishes.

'heh heh, your turn this time Touya' she said to herself, smirking a bit.

Nodding, She thought about Touya. Her older brother. He's 25 years old and he still acts like a child. Though he is useful from time to time.

Like this one time when she was 13, she had this creep stalker that kept following her around. Though she turned him down many times, he still never gave up. After months or so, on one rainy day, he took it too far. He tried to kiss her! Yes kiss her. For gods sake she almost lost her first kiss

to some weirdo loser! Luckily Touya decided to me up with her to walk her home that day. He saw the guy with her pinned to a corner and the next thing you know, you see Touya on top of the kid beating the crap out of him. After that day she wasn't able to walk home alone again.

Frowning to herself, she nods as her memories of Touya always being there, being the overprotective brother he is. Sighing, she turns to lay on her side, facing her drawer that was next to her bed.

As she opened her eyes slowly and spots her small picture fame on her drawer.

She smiled a bit as she saw her mothers photo in the fame. Her memories of her mother were still fresh in her mind. Even the memory of that one day, when she was 5 years old. Yeah that maybe along time ago since she is now 17, but who would forget such a day. The day when you see your older brother was crying and your father was trying to explain to you that mommy wasn't coming back and she was in a better place. She also remembered the day she over heard her father talking with her aunt about the death of his wife.

'Got shot in the middle of a gang fight' She remembered him saying.

Shuddering of that past memory, she shook those bad thoughts away.

She slowly turns to lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She sighs to herself thinking about something different and that's when the image of all her friends had popped into her head. She misses them all dearly, especially her cousin, who she hasn't seen since middle school. They lost contact with each other when high school started. She frowned sadly remembering the last day they saw each other. Both crying in front of there cars that were parked in front of their school, saying there goodbyes before they leave each other to start there summer and High school life.

She smiled to herself, thinking of all the times they spent together. But that was a long time ago. Her thoughts ran back to this present day and she sighted. Not able to understand how she made it, But she is finally a senior in High School. She starts school today and she was almost excited to go back. Yeah, Almost.

'**Cheerleading tryouts' **She though to herself.

Groaning, she grabbed her pillow and smashed it to her face. Now being the Captain of her cheerleading squad, she had to have tryouts to recruit more girls for this up coming year. She gently turns over and breaths out silently while holding the pillow to herself. Her smooth silky skin feels the soft fabric sheet that covered her waist, giving her a sudden chill. She slowly gets up, and starts to starts to stretch her arms.

'**I guess its time to go' **She smiled alittle

"SAKURA, GET UP YOU LAZY BUM! YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" A sudden voice roared as loud bangs hits the ceiling, which can be felt on her floor.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled abit saying under her breath, "Dad's going kill him if he finds out Touya's hitting the ceiling with the broom again"

Throwing off the sheet, she gets up and runs out her door, going across her hallway into the bathroom to get ready for her day.

* * *

TBC…

(ok well this took me awhile but please be nice. It's been awhile since I wrote a fic. Anyways Plz R&R! Thanks)

LWS23


	2. Chapter 2: A Perverts Day!

**Fall into Place**

* * *

Summery: Sakura never knew what dark secrets crept through her family and now after the day she reunites with an old friend and met destiny, fate seemed to take over and change everything and everyone she knew.

Rating: R– Some bloody violence(Later on), language, Romance and lemon (later on too)

Genre: Action/Adventure/romance/comedy

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author notes)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CCS CAST! Just my friend's and me own characters! Ill list them soon as the story goes on. (notice I changed Sakura's age. So ignore Sakura's age in ch.1 plz)

Ages: Sakura-17

Author's Note: (Oi everybody, yeah got a new chapppie…. Hope you like! PLZ Review haha)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Pervert's Day

* * *

A dark figure walking into a pitch black room. He could barely walk because of the mess everywhere. The time was 6:00 am, the sun still not up yet. He picked up a random stick from the floor and started to poke the figure that was sleeping on the large bed.

"Syaoran...wake up my little cousin" He said in a singing tune.

He continued to playfully, until the sleepy figure's head poked out from under the green covers; Messy-Brownish hair fell into his chestnut eyes.

"What…the fuck do you want Eriol?" He asked in an angry yet sleepy tone. He noticed the time and growled. He grabs a pillow and forced it on Eriol's Head, ignoring him.

The figure, Eriol, nods. "You dumb shit, you said you wanted to be at school early remember?" He said turning back towards the door, trying to leave as Syaoran got up lazily, mumbling about the house being too cold.

As he finished up with his shower and fully dressed into his school uniform. Not bothering to fix his tie, he ran downstairs meeting up with Eriol in the kitchen. Both quickly got a muffin and their coffee that was already made by their butler, Wei. Leaving out the door, they both stood in front of the huge garage that had a blue Mustang car and a sleek Black Nissan 360. As they stood in front of there cars, Syaoran looked at Eriol.

"I'm driving MY car today" He said as he walked over to the black convertible.

Eriol smirked abit " As you wish, little cousin" He walked over to the passenger side and got in. While they both put on there seatbelts, ( Very important! Lol) Eriol thought of something.

"So why'd you want to be at school so early? He asked as Syaoran just smirked evilly.

"Oh, you'll see" Syaoran said as he turned his car on and drove off to school.

* * *

When they got there, Syaoran left his car parked in the student parking area. They both walked around the school until they reached the back. There they reached the outside lunch area where there were a couple of tables and some vending machines. But a little further down near the grass area, was a steep hill. On top of the hill, was a single cherry blossom tree. Under it the tree were two guys who were talking each other, keeping the conversation to themselves.

"Hey look who's here" Eriol said looking over to Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled as they got closer to the two figures. "Hey fags, what's up?" he said, ignoring the small glares from them.

The one with blue eyes and jet black hair spoke up first. " WE are not fags, unlike you, Syao, We got girlfriends, right Takashi?." he said.

The other figure who went by the name Takashi replied, "Right Akio." He was slightly taller then the group, just a inch taller then Syaoran.

"Why you guys here so early?" Eriol spoke up, changing the subject.

Akio and Takashi both smiled at each other.

"Because…"Takashi said in a musical tune as he looked over to Akio, who suddenly blurted out…

"THE CHEERLEADERS ARE HAVING PACTICE TODAY!"

Syaoran and Eriol both anime fall.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS SAID WE WERE GOING TO BEAT UP SOMEONE?" Syaoran shouted, holding himself back from beating up the two little perverts.

Takashi and Akio, both afraid and were very ready to run away from the red faced Syaoran.

"Why would they practice this fucking early?" Syaoran said while he slowly calmed down abit, giving them death glares.

"Well basically, because there are a lot of perverted guys, who would stick around after school just to watch them." Eriol said smartly, Smiling abit.

Takashi and Akio just looked at each other, secretly smiling to each other.

Eriol sighted, nodding, "Well since were here already…lets go then!" he smiled as Takashi and Akio Whoo hoo'd out loud. Syaoran nodded at their stupidity. He knew Eriol wanted to go see as well.

'They have girlfriends alright' He though to himself

So with there stupidity, Syaoran followed his herd of idiots.

The group left the lunch area and walked towards the football field, where all the cheerleaders were stretching their bodies. Eriol looks over to several different groups of guys, who were watching from behind the gates, sitting on the bleachers. He nudges Syaoran on the side.

"We aren't the only fans eh?" he smiled.

Syaoran watched the other guys in disgust, "I guess so" he nodded.

"Hey come on!" Takashi yelled.

Syaoran and Eriol looked over to were Takashi yelled and followed him up the stairs. Finding the perfect spot, they all sat on down on the bleachers and watched the girls.

* * *

The Field…

* * *

The Cheerleaders were all stretching on the grass as a certain honey-brown hair with emerald eyes frowned as she saw so many people watching them, and by people I meant a bunch of guys.

'Damn, they caught up to us' she thought, still looking around the groups, though her eyes stopped at a particular group.

A group who just suddenly had a bunch of sexy wild looking guys.

"Oh shit, Sakura, The Wolves are here"

Sakura turned around to see her friend nodding at the group.

"What are you talking about Haruka?The Wolves?" Sakura asked, a little confused. She was concerned about the group, she never even heard of them.

Haruka just smirks and nods, "Yeah their the Kuroi Wolves. They deny it, but ever since they moved here about 2 years ago, crazy things have been happening. Gang fights just came out of nowhere. Though I have no problem with them. Bunch of hotties aren't they? Especially their drop dead leader...god he's Super hot." Haruka sighted as she started to daydream.

Sakura sighted and started to playfully push her "Ok, that's enough, let's get back to work."

They both giggled as they went back to the other girls. Sakura called them all to get in a circle to start their daily routine.

* * *

Everyone, aka all the guys who were on the bleachers watching the girls, were enjoying watching the cheerleaders. They guys didn't want to be a bargain, so they all talked silently to each other. Eriol made a weird face as he started to feel uneasy for some weird reason.

"Guys...I have a bad feeling about something..." he said as he looked at the group.

Syaoran just nodded "I know what you mean. Like something is going to pop out of nowhere. And its going to happen here"

Akio started to get annoyed "Hey,Shh! Damn that chick is hot...OW!" He screamed out as something suddenly hit him on the head.

Shit...

They all turned around and saw a group of...Girlfriends?

No...

Even worse...

It was a group of ANGRY girlfriends.

Eriol, Akio, and Takashi's faces all suddenly turned pale.

Akio laughed nervously and turned to his girl, who had long black hair that was tied up in two pig tails. She had dark scarlet eyes.

"Hey Meilin baby..."

"SHH! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" Meilin sat down beside him on the bleachers and pouted while crossing her arms.

Akio tried to hug her. "Aw, but Mei..." But she pushed him away.

"SHHH!" She said even louder. He just sat there quietly.

"Aw...poor Meilin" Chiharu giggled as she sat on Takashi's lap. He hugged her close and he cuddled into her.

Takashi looked over to Syaoran, Who was still looking at the cheerleaders.

"Hey Syaoran, you like?" he said, making Syaoran break from his stare from the girls.

He just blushed abit and looked annoyed, "Yeah I guess so." Looking at a different direction, he quickly covered his eyes "ERIOL! TOMOYO! MY GOD PEOPLE...GET A FUCKING ROOM!"

Everyone laughed, even Meilin and Akio, who forgot about their little fight and started to snuggle into each other.

"Aw, the first GET A ROOM yell of the year" Meilin said as Akio was kissing her neck, making her giggle.

The group laughed as Syaoran nodded angrily.

"Shut up Meilin, Wait...Why you guys here anyways?" Syaoran asked as Tomoyo sprang out her Camera and started to record everybody.

Chiharu and Meilin both looked at each other and smiled hiding something under it. "Well..."

Tomoyo Suddenly stood up, still filming and yelled, "WE ARE JOINING THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD!"

* * *

Ok ok,that's it for today. School really does suck and I'm trying so hard to concentrate in class. lol

oh well hope you leave a review. Ja'ne!

LWS23


	3. Chapter 3: Life not knowing you

Fall into Place

* * *

Summery: Sakura never knew what dark secrets crept through her family and now after the day she reunites with an old friend and met destiny, fate seemed to take over and change everything and everyone she knew.

Rating: R– Some bloody violence(Later on), language, Romance and lemon (later on too)

Genre: Action/Adventure/romance/comedy

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author notes)

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CCS CAST! Just my friend's and me own characters! Ill list them soon as the story goes on. ('My own character')

Ages: Sakura-17

Syaoran-17

Eriol: 18 (older then syaoran)

Tomoyo: 17

'Akio': 18

Meilin: 17

Takashi: 18

Chiharu: 17

'Riku' 18

Haruka : 18

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CCS CAST! (They are owned by CLAMP

I wish though but I only own me and my friend's characters. I'll list them soon as the story goes on.

* * *

(RECAP)

Chapter: 3 Life not knowing you

* * *

Takashi looked over to Syaoran, Who was still looking at the cheerleaders.

"Hey Syaoran, you like?" he said, making Syaoran break from his stare from the girls.

He just blushed abit and looked annoyed, "Yeah I guess so." Looking at a different direction, he quickly covered his eyes "ERIOL! TOMOYO! MY GOD PEOPLE...GET A FUCKING ROOM!"

Everyone laughed, even Meilin and Akio, who forgot about their little fight and started to snuggle into eachother.

"Aw, the first GET A ROOM yell of the year" Meilin said as Akio was kissing her neck, making her giggle.

The group laughed as Syaoran nodded angerly.

"Shut up Meilin, Wait...Why you guys here anyways?" Syaoran asked as Tomoyo sprang out her Camera and started to record everybody.

Chiharu and Meilin both looked at eachother and smiled hidding something under it. "Well..."

Tomoyo Suddenly stood up, still filming and yelled, "WE ARE JOINING THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD!"

Eriol stood up angerly, "OH HELL NO! I don't want MY woman being looked at by a bunch of losers and get fanasized as their own personal sex slave and.."

"OK ERIOL! WE GET THE POINT!" Tomoyo yelled before he continued rambling on again. She blushed as the group laughed.

Syaoran nodded and said, "Someone's Jealous..."

Eriol nodded and hugged Tomoyo "Hell yea!"

"Tomoyo, your man is weird" Meilin said, holding her laughter back.

With Eriol still clinging, Tomoyo just nodded as she lazily patted him on the head, replying, "And you just noticed that?"

* * *

Sakura glanced at the group she talked about with her friend earlier. The Kuroi Wolves. Her eyes wondered around, looking at the different faces in the group and stopped on the brown-haired guy. He was laughing along with his friends,but suddenly turned serious. Wondering what he was thinking, her eyes moved slightly over to a certain girl who looked very familiar to her, but she couldnt see her clearly. She then looked back to the brown-haired guy and notcied he was staring back at her.

Sakura quickly looked away, a small blush on her face.

* * *

Even though she was far, Syaoran smiled alittle as he noticed she stared back at him abit with a small blush on her cheeks.

Eriol tapped his should, and Syaoran got out of his faze to look at him,"...Huh?...what?"

"Bell rang..." Eriol said as he turned around.

Syaoran looked over to the field again and saw the cheerleaders going into the school. He suddenly felt a small pebble hit him hard on the cheek. Turning over quickly to the direction it came from, he gave a hard glare at the person who threw it at him.

"Hey Syao...you comming?" Eriol asked innocently, smirking abit but noticed that Syaoran's face turning red, "Oh Shit...!" he ran for it.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Syaoran yelled as he ran after him.

* * *

1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th periods were a bore.

Syaoran walked to his usual place during lunch, where his friends already were waiting.

Tomoyo walked up to him "Hey Syaoran!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Eriol? The last time I saw him was in 2nd period."

"Last time I saw him was this morning" Akio spoke up while cuddling with Meilin.

Syaoran nodded "I saw him 3rd period, but I haven't seen him since"

Takashi laughed and pointed to something "Speak of the devil, look who it is! ERIOL YOU RUN LIKE A BITCH!"

Eriol ran up to them panting as flicked off Takashi "Sorry I was…", But before he said the next word, Tomoyo was always up in his face.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? Were you flirting AGAIN?"

Everyone just stayed quiet and looked at Eriol, waiting for his answer.

"No, let me explain.." he coughed and blushes alittle as he sighted "I was using the bathroom."

Everyone burst out laughing getting weird looks from different people.

Eriol just ignored them all and rolled his eyes 'Children' he thought.

* * *

Sakura, lost in her own thoughts, was eating inside the cafeteria with the rest of the cheerleaders, the lunch room was packed, huge-ass lines, not enough tables for everyone and she could Barely hear herself she talk.

Haruka waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. Losing her thoughts, Sakura blinked, looking back to her group of friends. "Huh?"

"About time I got your attention!" Haruka spoke up, as it was her hand that brought her back to reality.

Sakura blushes waving her hands " Gomen…I was just spacing out"

"Uh huh….noticed that" Haruka frowned.

"Anyways, what do you need to ask me again?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject. It always happens to her, Spacing out not listening to what's around her.

She always did try not to do that sometimes, but it was kinda hard since she was always like that all her life. No wonder her brother liked to pick on her.

Haruka squeals " Oh yeah, did you see that hottie football player, number 13.….RIKU?"

At that moment after she said the name, all the girls at the table squealed happily except for Sakura (of course lol)

"Oh you mean the guy with the blonde hair?" Sakura asked.

Haruka nodded, her blonde hair bouncing up and down, "and I think I saw him checking you out Sakura!" She winked while smiling wickedly.

Sakura blushed and nodded not believing her friends words. "What? Y-your crazy!"

Everyone saw how red Sakura's face was and laughed.

* * *

Riku wasn't sitting too far away; he looked over to the cheerleader's table. His eyes stopped on a certain green-eyed cheery blossom, Sakura. He got up and walked up to there table.

* * *

Haruka saw him approaching the table and opened her eyes wide. "OMG GIRLS! He's coming this way!"

All the girls quickly took out their mirrors, Checking themselves and they all looked up to

their dream prince as he stood next to their table, looking at Sakura.

"Mind if I talked with you?" Riku smiled, melting ever girl's heart.

Sakura blushed and nodded, walking with him away from the table.

* * *

Outside

* * *

Riku stop when he stood outside with Sakura in front of him underneath a tree.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked up at him with a simple face "So….what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out today after school?" Riku smiled.

Sakura looked at him surprised. "After school? Sure!" she smiled

"Great, I'll see you after school then" he reached for her hand and lifted up to his lips, kissing it gently.

Sakura blushes, taking her hand back before walking back to the group of girls, all ready with questions to throw at her way.

* * *

Later on...

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Syaoran left the gang, making his way to class. As he was listening to his ipod walked down the empty hall way. He quickly turned a corner, not listening to his instincts he bumped into someone so hard that they both ended up falling down. What makes things worst is that the other person fell on him, causing him to lose his breathe. Frustrated, he was about to throw a fit.

"What the hell is….." He looked up and meeting emerald green eyes, causing him to be left breathless again.

* * *

TBC...

Ok done with chapter 3 now sorry if its short as the chapters come Ill make them longer! I SWEAR lol….anyways PLZ R&R!


End file.
